Saving
by Ghel.Rangel
Summary: And begin the story Angelo Past


"shut up" bellowed the lord knight "help, master, help!" screamed the girl, with a voice filed of terror "he don't care for you girl, no one care for a slave like you...", "she is mine no one touch in my things" bellowed a boy with messy black hair, his left eye is a deep dark green his right eye is blood red, he is 5'7" tall, build like a hunter, he wore a black short that ends in the knees and is shirtless a strong stomach, he has a Falcata in the right hand and a pugio in the left in his chest is the hunter mark "let go of her knight or try me" says the Hunter in a low and deadly voice "beat it kiddo" snapped the drunk knight "so you'll try me" and the young Hunter begin to walk "' let her go'" he say in the hunter voice "yes my lord" the knight let the girl go and cower "I'm sorry hunter I didn't knew it" the knight begged but the hunter just walked and says "I don't care you touch what is mine and think you can order me you'll die for that Knight" he strike the knight with the sword knight knew no more "Lilith where were you?" The Hunter asked "looking for you my lord then this knight attacked me" sobbed the girl "came love I'm here now" said the Hunter "how I hate your father because of his ego I can't marry you love a slave he make you a slave, today I was crucified you know the slut had sex in front of the cross I threw her in a bonfire now I'll use you" ... Her screams of pleasure were heard in the whole castle  
"I love you hunter I truly love you" "I love you too Dear"

Years after that night

"**Ghel**

**We curse you to wander without rest, to be a hunter without a hunt to be a emperor without empire with take away your name Ghel, your title 'the first', your power over time, lightning, the hunt and the world itself we give the name Angelo, we give you the title humble, we give you power over magic and the land of the Britons, beware of us big brother for all the eight of us say that you'll learn what is needed**

**Rosa 'Doe' Angel: First Daughter, Second Born, Lady of the Hunt;**

**David 'Red' Bar-Jesse: First King, Second Son, Third Born, Lord of the Sheppard and Earthquakes;**

**Leo 'Lion' Leon: Second King, Third Son, Forth Born, Lord of the Desert;**

**Talos 'North Atmora: Third King, Forth Son, Fifth Born, Lord of Winter;**

**Octavios 'Duke' Everest: Forth King, Fifth Son, Sixth Born, Lord of Mountains;**

**Allexander 'South' Auralis: Fifth King, Sixth Son Seventh Born, Lord in the South;**

**Rafphaello 'The Mad' Paradise: Sixth King, Second Grandson, and Lord of 'Paradise';**

**Viktor 'The Barbarian' Quiron: Seventh King, Third Grandson, and Lord of 'Quiron'**

Ghel's POV thinking:

Even two of my sons are rising against me. How dare they? What did I do to deserve this? They'll pay for this 'cause I am Ghel 'The First' Angel and I'll not fall.

No One's POV:

We found our hero in the arena with his six siblings and two sons.

"Why?" asked Ghel "You have become Complacent, Tyrannical, Cruel, Sadistic, Boastful, Lustful, Reckless, and Lazy, you forget our laws. I know that not even if all the seven kings of the earth united they could defeat you, alas they can't even defeat me and I know I can't defeat you, but if I lend them my power they could, sorry big brother but this need to be done." Doe answered sadly, she is a beautiful woman of white long braided hair almond shaped white pupil less eyes is at unassuming height of 5' 7" tall, with slender and more agile build then the broad shouldered Ghel. Ghel can see in her eyes the power of his only equal in authority but still weaker in power. At her side was the youngest and weakest of the triplets, Red at an imposing height of 6'5" being the tallest of the three and second tallest of the kings, intimidating by height and glare yet a look in his warm chocolate brown eyes and is possible to see fear, and pain in his eyes fear of his brother might and authority, and pain for having to do this. With fiery red hair and a white beard muscled the first king of the earth, strongest of the but weakest of first trio he spoke "even as it hurts us we'll do it brother you need to be stopped it's enough we no I don't want you live like this there you'll finally find peace let us part peacefully and without having to but if we must we'll fight you in this matter imperator mundi we the seven kings of the earth with the help and permission of the queen a lady of the hunt Rosa Angel unica filha segunda a nascer D. do tempo banish to another world and sentence you to the loss of your wing, the sealing of your above time and space, the sealing of the Adaga Dragão here in Imaginus so we say so will be for our words are law must be abide as is are right as king"

Ghel's POV:

When David stop speaking I can't control my rage anymore and began to take my true form my hair before black now turns to snow white my black beard re appears my wings one white and the other black grow from my back, my eyes then dark hazel now change, the white part of my right become black, the iris blood red and the pupil white in the left the white part is now red the iris a dark green leaf color with the pupil turning white my limiter burn leaving me bare from the waist up and bare from the knees down I throw to the side my grandfather enchanted great sword take out my weapons belt put my head high my right hand up and shout lacing my voice with my authority "Bow before your lord" when I see they dropping I smile they still can't defy then my sister says "Your Queen commands you to rise" and I remember that with her here my voice can be defied so I close my Eyes and say, "'As The Commander of a Third of my Army I put you but you have fallen so I give your blade to another and he now be above because I am The Lord' came blade of light and dark, life and death, oh come Luach Chayim Gevi'ah (blade of life and death)" my sword Chayim Gevi'ah Life and Death (A straight leaf shaped four feet long sword, with wing like guard, leather covered grip, the pommel is a wolf head looking right a horse head looking left, and a man head looking ahead and a crown in their heads) appeared in my right hand so I let out my war cry and charged forward

AMV: (centuries 'fall out boys', Unbreakable 'fireflight', Hero, Sick of It, Not Gonna Die, Monster 'Skillet' and Never Again 'Nickelback' of anything from RWBY)

I hit Quiron (8' 2" tall muscled broad shouldered cropped haired muscle head weighting 440 pounds) shoulders first before he could right himself cut his left arm at the elbow and hit his stomach with my left hand lifting him a three feet of the ground impaled in the left side and throw him away, I strike at my other son with a left knee strike to the ribs turn my sword in the hand and strike his breastbone the pommel of my blade 'crack!' I hear something snapping without letting him rest I punch his neck put him down, Allex is ready for me and swing his blade at me, I duck the 6' blade sheath my sword and using my power over time slow his recovery by a second snap elbow with a punch and strike unprotected head with my knee breaking his neck while his fallen, I run and punch Duke's punch 'crunch there goes his fingers' he winces I punch his cheek he rolls with my punch, I catch him in a choke hold pull him of the ground put my hip at his tail bone an throw him at the ground stomp at his neck, I feel the hair in the back of my head rise, I use my dark wing to defend myself and impale North with my white wing I jump and flap my wings throwing him away from my wing I flow at Leo who turns in a Werelion and growls at me, I right my nose dive at him turn around at the last second stomp his chest, and roll back I than let my wolf side out eye and howl, he bow his head and slowly falls down showing me his neck I put my snout at the back of his neck and close it slowly he let out a whimper and submitted himself, I let him out and force my wolf side down while going to my two triplets side stopping a little before they and say, "I already won this bout darlings I already defeat all the lower kings of the earth. So what will you do?" Doe looks at me and say sadly, "Sorry Ghel but you lost the moment you throw this dagger your dagger aside with its boost in your power you could defeat us, but without and because I caught it you can't summon it anymore sorry big bro but I already won."

No One POV's

When the queen finished her speech David charged forward tackled Ghel while they wrestled for control the other kings who weren't killed jumped on them with Ghel preoccupied Rose circled the mount of people until she was exactly at his back that instant Ghel bellowed and throw everyone off of himself and cried out, "Never my will is absolute one mightier are more powerful than me I am the Lord of the Hunt, Lightning, Horses, wolves and Time I am Imperator Mundi the Emperor of the World I GAHHGH" Ghel's voice cut to a scream of terror and pain when his beloved sister ripped his wings out and them cried out "by right as queen seal your might, by my power as a huntress I take your wing a by my authority as The Lady of the Hunt, I banish to another word"

600 A.D

He appears at the land of the Celts.

950 A.D

He builds a castle in the highland of the Scots

Godric`s Hollow- 25 October 1981  
James, Lily I came with a offer I need a heir and Harry your son it's perfect." Angelo said with hope "Angelo can have sons?" James asked  
with concern " Actually I can't can I name he Crown Prince, Godson and he'll have marriage contract with the Greengrass, Black and Bones then the Angel family will have everyone under their power again I'm alive since my master Merlin he taught me everything he knew then Edward Bones, Apollo Black, Alexander Longbotton, Leonardo Peverell, Atom Greengrass, Hadrian Potter and I created the first Wizergamoot in 981 when was decided that because of magical power, knowledge and muggle world power I would be are world king I accepted turning my God brother Hadrian in Heir then Leonardo cursed me to see THE Dark Lord fall the first time this day approaches fast so I came" Angelo explained Lily seen the true said "yes give him the ring" "Thank you, the ring is special the unforgivables can't harm the king and his heir and that ring the heir ring will turn into the head ring when I die.  
Here the contracts that I said before, Greengrass eldest daughter, Bones eldest daughter, Black most powerful daughter. The ring will explain everything to him I need to go, bye." Angelo said and leave 'now he is more protected then ever will be'.

31 October 1981  
'this is the house of brat that will defeat me a shack let me finish this'  
"_BOMBARDA_" the door exploded and a reptilian man with red eyes entered "James where's the child".  
The wizard in the house a black haired men of brown eyes, tall with a slight tan answered "Lilly take Harry and run- _'DIFINDO'_" the snake like man dodges the cutting curse aim and says _'AVADA KEDAVRA'_ the green light touches the black haired wizard and he falls dead the madman began to laugh and to the stairs saying/hissing "give me the baby and live mud blood hide and die coward lioness ...' Never snake' it's so girl fine then be it die ' _BOMBARDA_' move girl ' no' so die ' _AVADA KEDAVRA'_ just a nasty little baby defeat me never _'AVADA KEDAVRA'_ " the green light of the death curse hit the kid toddler and was rebounded by the ring shield striking the Dark Lord defeating him by the first time aiding Slytherin and Gaunt to his sub-houses.

Gringotts, 4 august 1991  
Harry goes to the first teller bow and say "may you always flow and your enemies taste your blade, master goblin" he then deliver his letter "came with me my lord" said the goblin after some time walking they enter Ragnok's room there he bow and says "lord Ragnok, Lord Angel is here" the regal looking goblin "thank you, you may go" after he goes " I was waiting you first show me ring" is said "you can see the ring (nods) here (shows the ring)" "okay now on with the show first you need meet with the most Ancient and Most Noble Houses the Bones, Greengrass and Longbotton they will arrive shortly"  
"My lords the noble houses arrived can they enter?" "yes they can"  
"I Present you with Lord Nasser Greengrass his Wife Lady Helen Greengrass his eldest daughter heiress apparent Lady Daphne Greengrass and the youngest Lady Astoria Greengrass" 'Nasser has a tall, strong and build the deep blue eyes and black hair tanned skin, Helen is a little shorter than her husband has blonde hair and sea green eyes, Daphne has honey blond hair one eye of each color the right deep blue and the left sea green, Astoria has black hair and green eyes' "House Greengrass I present you Lord Hadrian James Potter Head of the Houses Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gaunt, Angel" "okay who's next" "I present you with Lady Amelia Bones and her niece heiress apparent Lady Susan Bones" 'Amelia has red hair is stern and imposing, Susan has red hair and violet eyes. "I present you Lady Augusta Longbotton and her grandson the scion Longbotton Lord Neville Longbotton" ' Augusta is imposing woman with a vulture hat, Neville is shy and chubby with sand colored hair'  
"now that is done with you have a marriage contact with Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones and 'I put the Tonks back in the black family so mote it be.' And Nymphadora Alba Tonks-Black what you say (look the girls)' yes ' done" "so when the contract is valid" Harry asks they look at him and say "when you consummate the marriage" "I'm eleven" cried Harry his ring warmed and said in his head: "_and I am what chopped liver just ask and I'll age you to the puberty you'll hate it but can't be helped you need they or so help me I'll torture you in the worst way possible nightmares",_ 'oooookay do it' was Hadrian's answer "I think we have that covered."


End file.
